Cambio
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Después de que salvase su vida, Scar empieza a interesarse por Lex más de lo esperable...


**Desafío:** Whitetigerwolf (Girls-Challenge-Aliens-Predator)

 **Introducción:** acabo de ver ** _A.V.P._** de nuevo y la idea apareció en mi cabeza. Lex y Adele son las únicas mujeres en el grupo. Esto es una fuente de femslash, gente. Y mis pensamientos fueron más allá en posibles escenarios femslash de ** _A.V.P._**. Además, mirad Blond Challenge dado que ambos fueron inspirados por el mismo personaje.

 **Requisitos:**

\- La historia debe involucrar Lex/Adele, Lex/FemPred, Adele/FemPred, o Lex/Adele/FemPred.

\- La pareja (o trío) deben sobrevivir al templo y ganar su Marca (la que Scar se da a si mismo, Lex, y a su casco).

\- El/Los miembro/s humanos del romance deben acompañar a los yautja (si, incluso cuando es Lex/Adele).

\- Las humanas deber ser entrenados para ser guerreras y cazadoras.

 **Recomendado:**

\- Escenas sexuales.

\- La/s humana/s en el romance convirtiéndose en yautja (conseguí la idea de _**Alien Vs Predator The Female Warrior**_ de Fictionstv).

* * *

Scar estaba orgullosa. Acababa de matar a su primer kainde amedah y ahora era considerada adulta por los suyos.

Emocionada, saco lentamente su biomáscara y mojo una de sus manos enguantadas en la sangre de su presa. Cuidadosamente quemo la Marca en su cara antes de repetir el proceso en su casco. Con eso hecho, empezó a ponérsela otra vez.

Otra larva salto hacia ella, moviéndose demasiado rápido para que pudiese hacer algo al respecto excepto verla abrir sus ocho patas para agarrar su cabeza y infectarla. Cerro los ojos sabiendo que había fallado a su familia.

En lugar de notar el tacto de la bestia sobre su rostro escucho el disparo de un plasmacaster. Tras unos segundos abrió los ojos y vio la carcasa carbonizada de la criatura, todavía humeando, en el suelo antes de ver la cara de su salvador y sorprenderse.

Había pensado que sus compañeros finalmente habían cazado a los pyode amedah que habían robado sus armas y uno la había salvado. En su lugar vio a la pyode amedah marrón de antes, todavía temblando tras disparar el arma antes de que la elevase hacia ella.

Scar levanto su lanza en respuesta, preparada para un ataque. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenia el cañón del arma hacia si misma. Le estaba ofreciendo el arma, lo que significaba que la pyode deseaba sobrevivir y sabia que su mejor oportunidad para lograrlo era estando con ella.

Una vez que agarro el arma se planteo matarla allí mismo, pero un vistazo a la larva muerta la hizo sentirse decepcionada consigo misma. No solo seria el comportamiento típico de un Mala Sangre, sino que había salvado su vida y por tanto tenían una deuda hasta que salvase la suya.

Otro de los kainde amedah apareció repentinamente, sorprendiéndola y haciendo que dejase caer su lanza. Se pregunto si este era el momento de cumplir su deuda cuando la pyode amedah agarro su lanza y empalo a la bestia con ella.

Mejor lo dejamos para otro momento, pensó Scar antes de descuartizar a la criatura y crear una lanza para la pyode con su cabeza y cola tanto como agradecimiento y para que pudiese defenderse mejor, dado que era una de las pocas sustancias inmunes a la sangre de las bestias y, si sobrevivían, tenia que darle la mejor oportunidad posible en su contra cuando la cazase o no seria justo. Sonrió bajo su mascara al verla aceptarla sin dudarlo ni un segundo antes de que empezasen a buscar la salida.

Tras varios minutos de explorar el templo y compartir lo que claramente eran insultos hacia los arquitectos que tuvieron la idea de construir un edificio que cambiaba de aspecto, encontraron a otro de los pyode amedah. Su biomáscara le indico que estaba infectado pero la pyode se le adelanto y le disparo en la cabeza.

Podía entender porque lo hizo. Había visto previamente nacer a una de las bestias y era un proceso abominablemente doloroso para el infectado, así que destruir el cerebro era, en la mayoría de las especies, el método más rápido de terminar con el dolor y dejar que la victima muriese con algo de dignidad.

Cuando el cuerpo cayo al suelo noto que la cría ya estaba a punto de salir, así que le dio un pisotón que rompió sus costillas y aplasto al animal. Tras eso coloco su dispositivo de autodestrucción junto al cuerpo y le indico a la pyode que estaba haciendo antes de activarlo, sabiendo que la plaga ya se les había escapado de las manos y que lo mejor era asegurarse que ninguna de las bestias sobrevivía.

La siguiente media hora fue...interesante para Scar. La pyode luchaba con gracia, como si hubiese nacido para ello. Si fuese yautja ya estaría recibiendo proposiciones de matrimonio en Yautja Prime simplemente por haber matado tantos kainde amedah, incluyendo por su parte.

Dejando a un lado esos pensamientos y centrándose en salir de las instalaciones, ambas subieron al elevador y escaparon por los pelos de la explosión.

Viéndola respirar pesadamente, Scar decidió que tenia que hacer lo correcto. Era una yautja en todo menos especies, por lo que llamo su atención y empezó a dibujar la Marca en su rostro, sabiendo que esto la protegería de otras cacerías en este planeta. La pyode no grito ni mostró signos de dolor, consiguiendo su aprobación.

Ambas escucharon otra explosión y soltaron una tonelada de insultos en sus respectivos idiomas al ver a la reina kainde amedah salir de un agujero en la nieve. Esto era grave dado que si la reina lograba escapar la plaga se extendería por todo el planeta, por lo que cada una agarro sus armas.

Obviamente debía de saber que había sido ella la responsable de destruir sus huevos, si el golpe que le dio con su cola y la envió volando era indicación. Su pyode gano todavía más gratitud por su parte cuando clavo su lanza en la garganta del monstruo justo antes de que la empalase con su cola.

Aprovechando que estaba centrada en ella, la pyode corrió hacia una edificación cercana. Scar las siguió y pago su deuda cuando la salvo por empalar a la reina en el cuello, dejándola inmovilizada. Viéndola coger la cadena que la bestia arrastraba hizo lo mismo y la ataron a la tubería, con ella sobreviviendo por bendición de los espíritus cuando había tropezado y evitado la cola de la reina otra vez.

Cuando la pyode había roto el soporte de la estructura esta cayo por un barranco, llevándose con ella a la reina. Ambas se miraron claramente aliviadas, incluso si no podían verlo porque Scar todavía tenia su mascara y no comprendía muy bien las expresiones faciales de su pyode.

La nave donde habían llegado apago su camuflaje en ese mismo momento. La pyode estaba asustada, por lo que le indico como hacer un gesto de respeto ante el Anciano. Entonces los otros yautja vieron la Marca en la cara de la pyode y el Anciano pidió explicaciones, por lo que le contó que había pasado lo mejor que podía.

Tras escucharla el Anciano la miro sorprendido antes de ladrar a un par de soldados que confirmasen si algo de lo que decía era verdad. Cuando unos minutos después confirmaron que el templo había sido destruido y que veían el cadáver de una reina ordeno al resto que recogiesen el cadáver y lo llevasen a la nave antes de ver a su pyode de forma inquisitiva, claramente impresionado con lo que había hecho, y preguntar a Scar si tenia alguna petición tras haber hecho caer una presa tan peligrosa como la reina incluso si había sido con su ayuda.

Scar reflexiono sobre eso antes de decirle que creía que su pyode era yautja en todo menos especie, por lo que deseaba que fuese con ella a Yautja Prime, si ese era su deseo. El Anciano pareció pensárselo por unos segundos antes de activar su traductor y dirigirse hacia ella.

* * *

Lex miro sus manos, todavía no pudiendo creer que le había pasado.

Volviendo a ese momento, debía haber sospechado algo cuando el Anciano había empezado a hablar en su lenguaje. Bueno, era obvio que estaba usando un traductor y no uno precisamente calibrado, pero lo que importaba era que ellos le estaban preguntando si quería irse con ellos.

Dedico un momento a reflexionar sobre ello. Obviamente el yautja más joven había contado todo lo que había pasado al que parecía más mayor y este estaba impresionado, lo cual era ciertamente un motivo de orgullo. El hecho de que aparentemente la respetaban lo bastante para permitirle irse con ellos a su mundo, lo cual parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, era muestra de ello. Pero, ¿se atrevería a dejar su mundo atrás?

Si, lo haría. No tenia ni familia ni amigos, por lo que los únicos que la echarían de menos eran los de Weyland Industries, quienes aún debían pagarle. Sin embargo, ella sabia que demasiados mercenarios contratados previamente por la empresa tendían a "desaparecer" tras sus servicios sin dejar rastro y estaba segura de que no estaban de vacaciones en la Bahamas. Con ningún otro superviviente humano, sin embargo, asumirían que había muerto también, por lo que desaparecer seria muy fácil. Además, ¿quién no deseaba ver las estrellas más cerca?

Como iban a tardar años en volver al planeta natal ella tuvo tiempo suficiente para aprender sus costumbres y lenguaje, aunque los yautja admitían que su pronunciación era atroz porque sus gargantas eran distintas a las humanas. Afortunadamente Scar la había ayudado a mejorarla con largas conversaciones en las que le explicaba como funcionaba su tecnología y parte de la historia de su especie.

Fue durante una de esas charlas cuando descubrió como de avanzados eran en terapia genética cuando había mencionado casualmente a un alienígena que había logrado matar a una presa que había matado a cientos de cazadores y como el yautja que había salvado, convencido de que se había ganado el honor de ser uno de los suyos, se había pasado años creando un procedimiento que lo haría posible.

Inicialmente había pensado que era una leyenda, hasta que Scar le había presentado al doctor de la nave y este le explico el procedimiento con más detalle. Lex no tenia ni idea de que significaban los términos más técnicos, pero lo poco que comprendía era que era algo similar a lo que las orugas hacían cuando se convertían en mariposas: su cuerpo iba a ser disuelto antes de ser reconstruido en la forma de un yautja a nivel genético. Ante la mirada cuestionante del doctor, ella admitió que pensaba que Scar le había estado gastando una broma, ante lo cual el doctor le dijo que, si pensaba hacerlo, las instalaciones estarían listas pero que el proceso era permanente, por lo que debía pensárselo bien, antes de ir a atender a uno de los mecánicos.

Ella no había pensado mucho al respecto durante los siguientes dos años, ya que no veía ninguna razón por la que debería dejar de ser humana, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no miraba a Scar como amiga sino como algo más. Sin que ella lo supiera, Scar también estaba confundida al respecto y no sabia como reaccionar, creyendo que Lex se iba a sentir asqueada por la idea.

Una noche de borrachera y aparecer juntas en la misma cama arreglo el problema, incluso si no era en la forma que esperaban. Los otros yautja hicieron una pequeña celebración porque llevaban años esperando a que lo confesasen y empezasen a salir, aunque eso no había sido lo que la llevo a cambiar de especie.

Dos meses después el motor de la nave se había parado y, como el mecánico habitual estaba indispuesto, su aprendiz decidió arreglarlo solo. Ella había estado por la zona y había decidido verlo trabajar, interesada en como era por dentro la maquina.

Por desgracia el aprendiz no estaba a la altura y hizo el problema peor, provocando una fuga que les obligo a cerrar esa sección de la nave mientras no fuese reparada y que ambos sufriesen envenenamiento por radiación.

Afortunadamente para el aprendiz, su especie era más resistente a la radiación que los humanos y solo recibió quemaduras y un cáncer de piel fácilmente tratable. En su caso, sin embargo, todo su cuerpo había empezado a desarrollar canceres y solo sentía dolor hasta que la habían metido en una especie de capsula llena de un extraño gel poco antes de perder el conocimiento

No sabia cuanto tiempo había estado dormida pero despertó cuando abrieron su capsula, derramando sus contenidos y haciendo que cayese hacia delante, donde uno de los yautja la atrapo y ayudo a mantenerse en pie.

Trato de caminar pero habría besado el suelo de no ser por las manos firmes que la agarraban. Su vista era borrosa y solo podía escuchar un murmullo ininteligible cuando le hablaron antes de que la llevaran a ducharse.

Cuando acabaron de limpiar el gel sus sentidos habían vuelto a la normalidad y ella agradeció reconocer la cara de Scar como quién la había sostenido. Sin embargo, había algo raro en como la miraba y pronto se dio cuenta de que tenían la misma altura, cuando antes la yautja la superaba una cabeza. Fue entonces cuando miro el resto de su cuerpo y soltó un grito que solo aumento de volumen cuando noto su boca abrirse en cuatro partes.

Tras una hora Scar logro calmarla y explicarle que no tenían otra opción. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado dañado para ser curado, clonarla y transferir su mente al duplicado no era una opción disponible con las instalaciones de la nave y ella sabia que no deseaba morir, por lo que destruir y reconstruir su cuerpo era la única manera que tenían de salvarla.

Durante dos semanas habían sido incapaces de mirarse a la cara pero finalmente Lex se lo había agradecido. Después de todo ya estaba planteándose aceptar la oferta del doctor y lo que realmente la estaba molestando era que no se la había dejado elegir.

Cuando llegaron al planeta natal de Scar sus padres los estaban esperando y no reaccionaron muy bien al hecho de que su hija no les hubiese avisado de que tenia novia, aunque cambiaron de opinión muy rápido cuando el Anciano les relato sus acciones en la Tierra y como se había ganado ser una de ellas a diferencia de los otros dos, que habían muerto Sin Sangre.

Los siguientes dos años no habían sido agradables porque los padres de Scar claramente no aprobaban que saliese con una pyode amedah incluso si era uno de los suyos ahora, pero finalmente había ganado su aceptación lo bastante como para que considerasen organizar la boda.

Cuando llego Lex apenas veía diferencia entre las bodas yautja y las pyode, ya que había un sacerdote y los miembros de la pareja intercambiaban un objeto, aunque en lugar de un anillo eran cráneos de distintas presas. También había diversiones tras la celebración y el banquete, que consistía en que la pareja mataban a una criatura local muy peligrosa antes de bañarse en su sangre para simbolizar que su unión se mantendría.

Ciertamente nunca había esperado casarse en la Tierra, pero para ella esto era mucho más satisfactorio que lo que tendría en su planeta.


End file.
